This will help facilitate our program objectives with the help of the additional outreacher workers and equipment. Our program is still aimed at the Native American problem drinkers. Our outreach and Intermediate activities coordinated with other medical and social service agencies in the community are going very well and their continuity is necessary for all Native American problem drinkers. The target area is the entire city of Cleveland and suburbs. 1. Chronic Native American Inebriates; 2. Binge-Drinkers and Families; 3. Teenage Alcohol Abusers. Although our primary target is the Native Americans we do not turn away non-Native Americans. Our staff is all Native Americans and we are promoting better understanding among Native Americans and non-Native Americans and the community at large. Better understanding and community activities will help the chronic inebriate, binge-drinker and the teenage alcohol abuser.